Flowers
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Ichigo helps her friend Renji and gets a little more then she bargened for. AU femaleIchigo ByaIch, mentions of others Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo walked to her house, her bag was close to her body. She walked to the front door and unlocked it with her strawberry key, her friend Renji thought it would be funny, she opened the door she was greeted with a brown cat sitting patiently for her. Ichigo removed her coat and placed her bag on the small table next to the door, she threw her keys into a bowl and picked up the brown cat. She turned on the light in the kitchen, she placed the cat on the counter and grabbed a glass of the self she filled it with water and turned to the cat.

"You will never guess what I had to deal with at work today." Ichigo said the cat's ear twitched and then the cat looked at the white cat walking into the kitchen. "How nice of you to join us Shiro." Ichigo rolled her eyes, she hopped onto the counter. Shiro jumped up and pushed at the brown cat. Ichigo glared at the cats. The brown cat swatted at Shiro and Shiro fell off the counter. Ichigo laughed.

"That's what you get for messing with Zangetsu." Ichigo said, her house phone rang then. Ichigo ignored it and walked into the living room. The phone stopped ringing and Ichigo's voice rang throughout the house.

'_This is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm not home right now so leave a message.' BEEP _a sigh came over then a _'Hey Ichigo it's Renji. I wanted to let my best friend know Rukia said yes. Guess your not home from work yet, who knew selling flowers could be such hard work. Anyways give me a call.' _

"Can't believe they are getting married." Ichigo mumbled. She walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Renji."

"_Ichigo. That was quick." _

"Yeah, I just missed your call, so Rukia said yes?"

"_Yeah, but she said I have to talk to her brother and get his approval before I can actually marry her." _

"That sucks."

"_Yeah I am meeting him tomorrow." _

"Have fun with that."

"_Ichigo? What are you doing tomorrow?" _

"No."

"_Ichigo please, it wont be that bad maybe he is hot, you can soften him up. Look Rukia and I are meeting him tomorrow at Benihime. You know right across from your flower shop so you can come." _

"Renji I don't think it is a good-"

"_Thanks Ichigo you're the best." _The phone clicked and Ichigo placed it back in the socket.

"Renji, the next time I see you, you better prey it's not alone." Ichigo mumbled before heading to her room. Zangetsu followed after her, while Shiro sneaked behind Zangetsu pouncing on him when Ichigo enter her room. The two cats rolled around and hissed at each other. "I guess you two don't want to hear what's happening tomorrow." Shiro instantly looked up at Ichigo, Ichigo crawled into bed while the cats jumped up. Shiro sat in front of her face while Zangetsu laid next to her feet.

"Renji set me up on a blind date with Rukia's older brother for tomorrow." Ichigo said. Shiro growled and laid down next to Ichigo's face. Ichigo chuckled and petted the cat behind his ears. Zangetsu mewed, Ichigo rubbed his ear with her toe and the three fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up the next morning, she got in the shower and let the water run down her back. She washed her body and rinsed off, she wrapped her towel around her body and stepped out. She walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of light jeans and a purple blouse, she placed the outfit on her bed and walked back into the bathroom she brushed her teeth and apply light make up on. She walked back into her bedroom and got dressed, she went to her jewelry box, and grabbed out the heart-shaped necklace and two sliver hoops. Once she had everything in order she left her room, she walked to the kitchen and fed her cats. She walked to the door and put on her black flats, she grabbed her black jacket and her black bag and keys.<p>

"Be good!" She called into the house before she left. Ichigo walked down the streets. She stopped at the flower shop and unlocked the door, she pushed the door open and the ringing of a bell sounded her arrival. She walked to the back and place her bag and keys on a desk, she pulled off her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. She grabbed a green apron and walked back into the flower shop portion. She was tying her apron on when the bell chimed, she looked at the door. A blonde woman came in, Ichigo smiled at one of her workers.

"Good Morning Kira." Ichigo said, the blonde smiled.

"Good morning Ichigo." The bell chimed again and a small white haired woman came in.

"Toshiro, good morning." Ichigo stated, the white-haired woman rolled her eyes. Toshiro walked over to the green aprons and grabbed one, Kira and Toshiro were tying on their aprons when the bell chimed.

"Hello, welcome to Kurosaki flowers. Can I help you with anything?" Ichigo said looking at the door. A muscular man with blue hair was standing there bewildered, Ichigo walked over to the man. "Sir? Can I help you with anything?"

"So it is true?" the man said, Ichigo was flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry?" Ichigo asked the man looked Ichigo up and down. Ichigo looked towards Kira and Toshiro, they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh nothing. A couple of guys at work said a smoking hot babe ran this flower shop and I wanted to see if it was true. And it is." the man said. "The name is Grimmjow."

"You came into my flower shop with no intentions of buying flowers?" Ichigo said, Grimmjow smirked.

"No I would like a dozen red roses." Grimmjow said. Ichigo rolled her eyes then went to the rose section. She turned around with a dozen roses.

"12 dollars." Ichigo said, Grimmjow reached into his wallet and grabbed a 20 dollar bill. "I'll get you your change." Ichigo said, she walked over to the cash register and punch in a number and the drawer opened. She grabbed a 5 dollar bill and 3 one dollar bills.

"There you go, have a nice day." Ichigo said handing the man his change. The man smirked at Ichigo one more time and then left. Renji walked in as the man left, Kira greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Renji." Kira said, Ichigo stood straight and glared at Renji. "How's miss Kuchiki?"

"Soon to be Mrs. Abarai." Renji smiled. Kira beamed at him.

"Renji, what the hell do you think you are doing here." Ichigo said, Renji turned his attention to his best friend.

"Can you please do this for me? I've never asked you for anything." Renji pleaded, Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"I am not going to flirt with Rukia's older brother so he will accept you. Win him over by yourself." Ichigo said. Kira glared lightly at Ichigo, Kira walked over to Ichigo and placed her hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Ichigo how can you turn down a chance to help your best friend. Plus you love meeting new people." Kira said, Renji smirked. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Renji is the one who wants to marry Rukia he should win over her brother on his own." Ichigo said. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo we both know Renji can't do this alone." Kira said, Renji frowned.

"Hey!" Renji growled. Kira ignored him.

"He can't possibly win over a world class novelist without the help of his lovely assistant." Kira and Ichigo both looked at Renji and shared a similar look. "Ichigo if he didn't love this girl he wouldn't bother you with trying to win over this novelist."

"Why do you keep mentioning he is a novelist?" Renji asked, Toshiro rolled his eyes and punched Renji in the stomach. When Renji doubled over Toshiro grabbed his ear.

"Ichigo has a thing for guys with a way with words." Toshiro whispered in Renji's ear.

"What about that Shinji guy? He wasn't good with words." Renji said, through breaths of air.

"Yes he was he was a poet idiot." Toshiro said. "Wasn't famous for it but still a poet none the less." Toshiro said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Renji looked at Ichigo, she was wearing her I-think-I'll-do-this look, and Renji grinned. Ichigo sighed.

"Fine." Ichigo said, Renji punched the air. Kira gave a knowing look. Renji pulled Ichigo behind him, Kira waved them off.

Ichigo and Renji walked across the street and into the small restaurant, a small raven haired girl waved them over, next to her was a pale male with long raven hair. Renji and Ichigo sat across from the two.

"Renji, Ichigo this is my brother Byakuya." the small girl said, Renji nodded towards the man.

"It's nice to meet you Byakuya." Ichigo said, the raven haired male looked up from the book he was reading.

"I imagined you taller." Byakuya said, he looked back down at his book.

"I'm sorry?" Ichigo asked, a little unsure. She looked to Rukia for answers, Rukia shrugged and turned to Renji.

"Rukia talks about you and I picture you taller." Byakuya said, "I'm sure I didn't stutter." Byakuya said he never looked up from his book.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same about you, I didn't even know Rukia had a brother." Ichigo said, she looked at Renji and Rukia. They were looking at her. "I mean I only went to college with Rukia and I was her room mate. And she has never mention you. So I guess we are going to have to get to know each other."

Byakuya looked up at Ichigo, Rukia laughed nervously. "You are Ichigo Kurosaki, you own the flower shop across the street, you moved away from you're hometown with Renji. You graduated college with a P.H.D, You are the closest thing to family Renji has. I don't need to know anything else about you." Byakuya stated. Ichigo glared slightly at the man.

"However I know nothing about you." Ichigo said, Rukia coughed and Renji interrupted Rukia.

"Byakuya I would like to asked for Rukia's hand in marriage. I know you are the last family member Rukia has so I figured I would get your permission." Renji said, Byakuya looked at Renji.

"Absolutely not, I don't see what Rukia sees in a man like you. She has had better offers and doesn't need to marry a man that can barely take care of himself." Byakuya said, he stood up and looked at Rukia. "We are leaving." Rukia stood up apology dancing in her eyes.

"Byakuya I think that is a little rude. Renji can provide for himself just fine." Ichigo said standing up. "You are such an arrogant bastard. Renji is head over heels in love with Rukia and Rukia loves him. Get off your high horse and notice true love when you see it."

Byakuya turned around, Renji's jaw dropped. "Very well, I'll give this a chance. I hope you're right Ichigo." and with that Byakuya left. Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Wow, he likes you." Rukia said, Ichigo scoffed.

"Yes his insults to Renji totally gave away his undying love to him." Ichigo said sarcastically. Rukia shook her head.

"Not him, you. No one ever talks to Byakuya like that and gets away with it." Rukia said, "let alone give in to someone else." Ichigo rolled her eyes and moved to leave the shop.

"Good, somebody needed to kick his but off his high horse." Ichigo said, she left the couple and back to her flower shop. She walked in and Kira was watering the plants.

"So how'd it go?" Kira asked, Ichigo scoffed.

"He is an arrogant bastard, who thinks lowly of Renji." Ichigo said. Kira grinned.

"You like him." Kira said, Ichigo glared.

"I just called him an arrogant bastard. How do you figure I like the man?" Ichigo asked, Kira gave Ichigo the all-knowing look.

"You called Shinji a bastard the first time you met him." Kira said.

"Yeah look at how well that turned out." Ichigo said, Kira laughed. Toshiro greeted the man that walked in. Toshiro helped the man pick some flowers and put them in a vase. She tied a red bow around the vase. The man left and Kira and Ichigo continued their conversation.

"You should call him and get to know him." Kira said, just then the shop's phone rang.

Ichigo walked into the back and picked up the phone "Kurosaki's flowers, this is Ichigo how can I help you?"

"_Ichigo this is Byakuya." _Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Would you like to order some flowers?" Ichigo asked.

"_No, I have a banquet I have to attend and Rukia said, you have been to many before." _Ichigo cursed Rukia and sat at the desk.

"Byakuya with all do respect, I don't know you I think you should take someone that actually knows you." Ichigo rubbed her temple.

"_I suppose I could but nobody has answered their phone and the banquet is tomorrow night." _Ichigo scan the documents on the desk.

"I suppose I could go." Ichigo said.

"_Excellent I will pick you up at the flower shop tomorrow around 9-o-clock dress appropriately." _the phone went dead and Ichigo placed the phone down.

"Great." Ichigo said, she left the back room and saw Kira and Toshiro putting away their aprons. "Hey I'm closing the flower shop tomorrow I've got some things to do tomorrow so I'll see you Monday, since the shop is never open on Sundays." Ichigo said, the two employees looked at their boss.

"Okay Ichigo have a nice weekend." Kira said, Toshiro nodded in agreement.

"Say hi to Shuhei and Gin for me." Ichigo said, the two wave goodbye and walked out of the shop Ichigo watered the plants and turned off the lights. She walked out of her small flower shop and walked home.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in front of a mirror, she wore a sleek black dress the went to her knees. The dress had one strap over her right shoulder, Ichigo turned around and looked over her shoulder.<p>

"It brings out your hair color." The sales lady said. Ichigo looked at her reflection. She nodded and went to change back into her street clothes. She bought the dress and went home, she hung the dress up in her closet. She walked back into the living room when her doorbell went off. Ichigo went to the door and answered it. Renji was leaning against the door frame when she opened the door.

"You little sneak." Renji said, Ichigo rolled her eyes. Ichigo walked into her house and Renji followed closing the door behind him. Ichigo sat on the couch as Renji plopped down on the couch. "I can't believe Byakuya is going to take you to the banquet tonight."

"I am just doing him a favor, nothing more." Ichigo said, her house phone rang. Ichigo ignored it yet again. Renji rolled his eyes at her and relax a little into the couch as Zangetsu jumped on his lap.

"_Hello, Ichigo." _Both Ichigo and Renji froze at the voice. _"I suppose you are out of the house. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be in town tonight and wanted to see if you wanted to meet up like old times right?" _a chuckle then a goodbye then a click.

"Well isn't that just dandy?" Ichigo said, Renji groaned and grabbed Ichigo's wrist as she got up.

"Don't." Renji said, "He his only in town for a day, it's not worth it." Ichigo growled and shook Renji's hand off her wrist.

"I was just going to meet up with Stark just see what he has been up to." Ichigo said crossing her arms. Renji stood up.

"Stark is a great guy but he is a musician. He is never going to be in one place for long. Besides you are going to a banquet tonight remember?" Renji stated, Ichigo scoffed.

"I don't even know why the man invited me anyways." Ichigo mumbled. Renji walked over to the phone, pulled the cord. Renji turned to Ichigo.

"You have an hour before Byakuya picks you up at your flower shop. Get ready." Renji said, he left with that the cord to the phone. Ichigo rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. She showered and curled her hair, she dress in the black dress and grabbed a strawberry necklace. She grabbed her black heels, and left her bedroom. She walked out the door.

She reach the flower shop, she looked inside to make she everything was in order.

"Are you ready to go?" Ichigo turned around and saw Byakuya in a black suit standing next to a limo. Ichigo nodded and walked over to Byakuya. Ichigo got in the limo then Byakuya. The ride was long and silent, Ichigo was staring out of the window when the limo stopped. Byakuya got out, the gave his hand out for Ichigo. Ichigo took it and Byakuya pulled her softly out of the limo. Byakuya tucked Ichigo's hand under his arm and walked down the red carpet not bothering to stop and talk to the camera people. The camera men were shouting out questions, and flashes came from everywhere. Once inside the flashes stopped and the noise dropped, Ichigo stay next to Byakuya not knowing where to go.

"You don't have to be so close." Byakuya said, Ichigo step away a little.

As the banquet continued, Byakuya and Ichigo where holding champagne glasses nearly full.

"Byakuya." a voice said, Ichigo and Byakuya turned to see who call for Byakuya. A man with brown hair slicked back with one strand out.

"Aizen." Byakuya said.

"Please call me Sosuke, Byakuya." Sosuke said, he turned to Ichigo. "Byakuya, how rude not introducing me to your lovely companion."

"I'm hardly a companion." Ichigo mumbled. Byakuya glared lightly at her. Aizen grabbed Ichigo's hand and kissed the back of it. Ichigo blushed.

"Then want are you to Byakuya?" Sosuke asked, Ichigo pulled her hand lightly out of Sosuke's grip.

"A friend of a friend." Ichigo smiled. Sosuke smiled.

"Then Byakuya shouldn't mind if I steal you for a dance?" Sosuke said, Byakuya made no objections and Sosuke grabbed Ichigo's hand and tucked it under his arm and walked to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor Sosuke grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her into him. The dance a little in silence, Sosuke was the one to break the silence.

"I still don't know your name." Sosuke said.

"Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"That explains the necklace." Sosuke said.

"I guess my sister got it for me a few birthdays ago and I didn't have the heart to give it back." Ichigo said with a slight laugh.

"Can I cut in?" a sly voice said behind Sosuke. Sosuke turned around and Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Gin!" Ichigo yelled and hugged the fox man. Sosuke gave a confused look. Gin laughed, Ichigo stepped back a little. "What are you doing here?"

"I work for Aizen." Gin said, he gestured to Sosuke.

"Sosuke?" Ichigo asked, her eyes went wide again. "Aizen Sosuke the founder of Espada Records?"

Sosuke nodded, Ichigo's jaw dropped. "I think I need to sit down." Ichigo said, she stumbled a bit but Sosuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her to a table. They sat down and Ichigo stared at the man.

"Is there something on my face?" Sosuke asked, Ichigo shook her head.

"No, I um knew one of your musicians." Ichigo said, Sosuke raised a brow.

"Which one?" Sosuke said, Ichigo opened her mouth to answer when Byakuya interrupted.

"I'm sorry Aizen but I should be taking Ichigo home." Byakuya said, Ichigo shot up not wanting to tell Sosuke her relationship with his Primera. The two left the banquet, Byakuya dropped Ichigo off at the flower shop before Ichigo got out Byakuya asked a question.

"Do you honestly think Renji loves Rukia?" Byakuya said, Ichigo frowned a bit.

"Can't you see it in his eyes? Renji would never hurt Rukia." Ichigo said, Byakuya nodded.

"I'll keep in touch Ichigo." Byakuya said, and the driver opened the door. Ichigo stepped out and watched the limo drive away. Ichigo started towards her house, she was looking for her keys when the house came into sight. She stop short when she saw a tall man sitting on her steps was a brunette.

"Stark?" Ichigo asked, said man looked up and smiled.

"Been a while Ichigo."

* * *

><p>Hahahahahaha cliff hanger got to love those, well I don't own Bleach or the Characters. The plot I do own. Questions? Request? Just ask.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stared, Stark stood up. Ichigo step closer, Stark ruffled his own hair.

"I've missed you, Ichigo." Stark said, Ichigo's attitude changed. She glared at the man.

"Leave." Ichigo said, Stark chuckled.

"You're doing it again." he stated he stepped closer to Ichigo, Ichigo didn't move.

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"Auguring with yourself." Stark said, Ichigo sighed.

"Stark you left me remember." Ichigo said, it was Stark's turn to sigh.

"Ichigo-"

"No Stark we will never work out because you can't stay in one town for very long. I like my house my pets and my friends I have no desire to live on a bus, Stark. Please leave." Ichigo said, she walked to her door and unlocked it.

"Friends with the Kuchiki now." Stark asked lazily.

"I've been friends with Rukia for a while Stark." Ichigo said.

"Not that one. The one you're dating." Ichigo whipped around.

"I'm not dating him! I did him a favor that's all. But what does it matter to you? It's none of your business." Ichigo growled.

"Trying to look out for you Ichigo. That man is cold."

"Can't be any colder then you Stark!" Ichigo yelled, Stark stepped up to her.

"Me? When we were together I was nothing but good to you." Stark said.

"Minus the little fact that you left without a word to me, on my BIRTHDAY, Stark. My birthday!" Ichigo yelled in his face. "Did you even realize that it was my birthday? Or were you so wrapped up in your manger that you didn't care." Ichigo glared. "Judging by the look on your face, I would say you didn't even know it was my birthday. Good bye Stark." Ichigo said, she stepped into her house and slammed the door in Stark's face when he tried to follow her. She heard banging on the door.

"Open the door Ichigo." Stark yelled. Ichigo locked the door and went to her bedroom. The knocking continued for a little while longer, Ichigo promptly ignored it.

Ichigo striped from her cocktail dress and got in the shower, when she was clean she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked to her kitchen and lifted up the phone, when she heard nothing she growled.

"Stupid Renji." Ichigo mumbled, she put the phone down and continued into the kitchen, she grabbed a bag of chips and walked back to living room and sat on the couch she turned on the movie channel. Before she knew it she fell asleep on the couch with nothing but a towel.

X

Ichigo opened her eyes to knocking on her door she glanced at the clock next to her tv and groaned. She stood and walked back to her room, the knocking grew more intense she rolled her eyes ad got dressed. She walked back to the door.

"Good damn it Ichigo, I swear if you hooked up with him I will disown you as a friend!" Ichigo heard Renji shouting at the door, Ichigo opened the door and glared at the man.

"For your information Starrk did stop by last night he was here when I got home." Ichigo said, Renji opened his mouth and Ichigo raised her hand. "before you ask no I did not let him in or even have a conversation with him. I did however dance with his boss at the banquet."

Renji stepped through the door and plugged her phone line back in. Ichigo slapped the back of his head. Renji growled and rubbed his head, Shiro stalked into the kitchen and pounced on Renji's leg. Renji jumped and grabbed his leg, Ichigo stared at him for a second then started laughing. Renji glared at her, Ichigo apologized but it wasn't sincere.

"Sorry Renji but you deserve that." Ichigo said, Renji growled but let it go.

"Whatever. Are we going to lunch or what?" Renji asked, Ichigo tilted her head. "It's Sunday baka."

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Ichigo mumbled, the two stepped out of the house and walked down the street, they came to stop and stared at the sign above the door. 'Yachiru's Pub' was in pink bubblegum letters, the two walked in and Ichigo was suddenly assaulted by a pink blob and Renji was pushed against the wall by a bald man.

"Kenny! Ichi is here." the pink blob yelled out, Ichigo hugged the blob to herself and giggled. Renji hissed at the bald man, a really pretty woman came up behind the bald male and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't push quest against the wall Ikkaku." The woman said, Ikkaku let Renji go and stepped to the side showing the to customers her baby bump and her blonde braided hair to the side, the white t-shirt with pink lettering watching the sign outside and the black apron tied around her waist.

"Nayumi, you grow more beautiful everyday." Ichigo said with a smile, the blonde blushed and placed a hand on her baby bump. The pink blob stepped back from Ichigo's hold and beamed up.

"Nayu is going to have a boy. I get a brother." the hyper active 10 year old stated.

"Yachiru why don't you go see if Kenpachi needs help in the kitchen, while I sit our guest." Nayumi said with a smile, Ichigo looped arms with her and Renji followed behind after pushing Ikkaku when Nayumi wasn't looking. Ikkaku growled and Renji flipped him off over his shoulder. Ichigo and Renji were sat at a booth in the back right hand corner of the restaurant. Nayumi walked back to the counter wrote Ichigo's name and Renji's name onto the white pad of paper and placed it on the counter and walked back towards Ichigo and Renji. Ikkaku already pulled up a chair and was sitting in it backwards arms crossed over the back with his chin resting on his arms he was gazing at Ichigo. Nayumi patted the back of Ikkaku's head before sitting down next to Ichigo.

"So Ikkaku told us that the doctor told us you were having a boy, and he already has a name. But Ikkaku didn't tell us the name. Please tell me." Ichigo said pushing Nayumi's shoulder. Nayumi chuckled and pushed Ichigo's shoulder.

"We are going to call him Kanto." Nayumi said, Ichigo chuckled a little and looked at Renji.

"Renji is engaged." Ichigo said, Nayumi turned to Renji.

"Rukia said yes?" Nayumi said, Renji blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Ikkaku punched Renji's arm.

"You sly dog." Ikkaku said, Kenpachi came out with two burgers and placed them in front of Ichigo and Renji with Yachiru following with a big plate of fries and ranch and ketchup. Kenpachi pulled up a chair and Yachiru crawled into the booth and sat on her knees and went straight for the fries.

"Kenpachi Rukia said yes." Nayumi said she kissed his cheek and clapped her hands.

"Rukia said yes to taking a vacation to get away from the pineapple? Good I was thinking of using that money we saved up for another honey moon but she could use It more." Kenpachi said, Nayumi slapped his arm and shook her head.

"No you big meanie. Rukia is engaged to Renji." Nayumi said, Kenpachi chuckled at her and nodded to Renji.

"Yeah. Well Ichigo went on a date." Renji said with a huge smirk on his face, Ichigo stuttered and cover her mouth. Ikkaku Kenpachi glared and Nayumi's eyes went wide.

"With who?" Kenpachi and Ikkaku growled out.

"It wasn't a date. It was a favor for Rukia's older brother." Ichigo said.

"The novelist?" Kenpachi questioned.

"How was he?" Nayumi asked.

"Did he force you?" Ikkaku growled.

"Can you breath?" Ichigo asked Ikkaku who's face turned red.

"Answer the question Ichi." Nayumi said with a small whine.

"I didn't do anything other then go to the banquet." Ichigo said, Nayumi huffed and crossed her arms.

"You really need to get laid Ichi. You are so uptight." Renji said taking a bite into his burger. Ikkaku punched him in the arm and Ichigo blushed her name sake. Nayumi chuckled and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Ichigo, but Renji is right." Nayumi said, Ikkaku glared at Nayumi but his remark was cut short by the 6 foot 8 male sitting next to the pregnant lady glared.

"Sorry we don't all have brutes waiting around the counter for a good lay." Ichigo whispered Kenpachi and Nayumi were the only ones who heard into Nayumi's smile grew and her hand dropped to the baby bump and Kenpachi threw his head back and laughed.

X

Byakuya was sitting in his office his pen hovered over the blank page. His mind kept wandering to the berry he took to the banquet last night. She was completely noble and chaste, not once had the berry thrown herself at Byakuya like many other girls he has brought to the banquets even went as far as to say she was a friend of a friend. For some reason this angered Byakuya. Every girl he has meet has thrown themselves at him and tried to get him to the closest bed, this Ichigo was different. He set his pen down and rubbed his temple and stood from his desk and walked to his kitchen he boiled a pot of water for tea and leaned against the counter.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. The only thing Renji Abarai has to a family. The two grew up together, along with three others. Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, and Nayumi Kusajishi. The three latter ones opened a restaurant called Yachiru's Pub in honor of Nayumi's and Kenpachi's first adopted daughter." Byakuya said to himself.

"Bya-Boo." a voice shouted, Byakuya groaned and finished making the tea, a woman came into the kitchen. "This is a first usually you have the manuscript on the front porch."

"Go away Yoruichi." Byakuya growled.

"You are having a writer's block." Yoruichi said. "Another first for you. Your mystery series will not finish itself Bya-Boo."

"I know that woman." Byakuya said, he poured his tea into a cup and walked back to his office. Yoruichi followed him and saw the open file on the laptop on the back desk.

"Ichi-tan." Yoruichi shouted and ran to the laptop. "Byakuya why do you have this open? Has Ichigo crossed you? I will not allow you to harm her!" Yoruichi stated.

"How do you know Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

"Kisuke's adopted daughter. Why are you looking at her file." Yoruichi asked again.

"The file doesn't say anything like that." Byakuya said back ignoring her question.

"Of course not her parents were killed and Kisuke was close with them so he took up Ichigo until Renji turned 18 then the two moved out together and made a life for themselves along with Kenpachi Nayumi and Ikkaku. Kisuke still has dinner with her every Tuesday, why are you looking at her file?" Yoruichi said.

"Renji asked for Rukia's hand." Byakuya said.

"That's great but doesn't explain the Ichigo file on your computer." Yoruichi stated she crossed her arms and glared.

"Ichigo is the only family Renji has, I had to check her." Byakuya said crossing his legs.

"There's more to it. I can tell. You would've check the second Rukia told you about Renji. So again I ask why is Ichigo Kurosaki on your computer screen?" Yoruichi stated.

"I took her to a banquet last night and she didn't do the usual woman thing."

"Which is?"

"Fawn all over me. Every woman I take to a banquet does that. I was simply wondering why she didn't." Byakuya said.

"Ichi-tan isn't like that. She hasn't fawned over boy ever. If you are looking for a fawning woman perhaps you should call Rangiku again." Yoruichi said. Byakuya grabbed his chin. "Has Ichigo caused this writer's block of yours Bya-Boo?"

"Absolutely not." Byakuya said turning around to face his blank paper. Yoruichi smirked and giggled.

"You feel something for her. Oh Kisuke will be thrilled." Yoruichi said bouncing out of the room and out of the house. Byakuya sighed.

X

Ichigo was enjoying her lemonade when someone else entered the pub.

"What the hell do you want?" Ikkaku growled out, everyone's attention went to the door. Ichigo's eyes went wide, Kenpachi and Renji glared and Nayumi placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Can't I get a bite to eat?" Starrk asked.

"No." Ikkaku responded.

"We have the right to refuse service." Kenpachi said. Ichigo bit her lip.

"My favorite Berry." Starrk said, he took a step towards the group but stopped when Ikkaku and Kenpachi stood. "Ichigo I think we should talk."

"I've nothing to say to you." Ichigo's voice trembled, Ikkaku frowned and stepped to Nayumi's side. Nayumi glanced up at Ikkaku nodded and slid out of the booth and stood behind Kenpachi and called Yachiru to her. Ikkaku sat down next to Ichigo.

"Then don't talk Ichigo, just listen." Starrk said.

"Don't you have a bus to catch or a show to do?" Ikkaku growled over his shoulder. Starrk growled at him.

"Ichigo I really think we should talk." Starrk said with a slight growl. He never did like the cue ball, he always took his Ichigo away from him. Ikkaku threw his arm around Ichigo and pulled her into his side when he saw Ichigo's hands shaking to touch Starrk. Ikkaku knew Starrk had something over Ichigo, that's why he traded Nayumi seats. Nayumi would've moved for Ichigo if Ichigo moved towards Starrk, Ikkaku on the other hand wasn't going to let Ichigo get hurt again he loved her to much for him to just sit by and let it happen. Starrk growled louder when Ichigo was pulled into the bald male and took another step forward, this time Renji stood.

"Ichigo doesn't need a bastard who leaves on her birthday." Ikkaku growled and held Ichigo tighter when Ichigo pushed against him. Ichigo's will was breaking and Starrk saw it.

"Come on Ichi, you know I want to take you with me. I'd love it if you came with me. You would have a great time, seeing all of the different cities." Starrk said, Ichigo shuddered and pushed against Ikkaku more, she wanted Ikkaku to move.

"Why? So she can watch you all over your manger? Or the thousands of screaming fans?" Ikkaku asked, he shifted and pushed against Ichigo so she was closer to the wall. Ichigo sighed a little at his statement. Nayumi hugged Yachiru to her and snuggled into Kenpachi's back. Renji stepped forward.

"Ikkaku has a point. Ichigo would like seeing the cities but not enough to tolerate your manger. Just return to your tour." Renji said.

"Tour is on break Ichigo I'm here for 2 months. When I leave again I want you to come with me." Starrk said, Everyone's eyes went wide at that. Ichigo pushed against Ikkaku who let up a little cause he was bewilder.

"2 months? You are here for 2 months?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes I am. You know my number Ichi call me sometime." Starrk said with a smirk then left. Ikkaku growled and pushed Ichigo into the wall and got in her face.

"What do you see in him?" Ikkaku growled, his lips close to Ichigo's.

"He is here for 2 months." Ichigo mumbled again her eyes staring at the door. Ikkaku snarled.

"Can I please? She needs this." Ikkaku asked over his shoulder.

"Ikkaku." Nayumi said, Kenpachi stopped her.

"I agree I think she needs this but it really isn't our decision Ikkaku. Moments like this are up to Kisuke and Renji." Kenpachi said, Ikkaku growled and turned back to Ichigo who was still staring at the door.

"Renji. I want to go home." Ichigo mumbled, Renji nodded his head and pulled Ikkaku away from Ichigo as Ichigo crawled out of the booth.

"She doesn't see him. No matter what she says to you Renji. She doesn't see him." Ikkaku growled out, Renji nodded his head and walked Ichigo out of the pub.

"You have amazing restrain Ikkaku." Nayumi said, she walked over to him and hugged him. "I know how much you love Ichigo and seeing what Starrk did to her. I'm surprise you sat next to Ichigo and not started for Starrk's neck."

"Ichigo deserves better then that. Why does she always go after those guys." Ikkaku mumbled.

"She likes the men who have a way with words." Nayumi whispered.

X

Ichigo and Renji started towards town, Renji made to Ichigo's house when Ichigo grabbed his arm and tugged. "Home Renji."

Renji frowned a little and tilted his head. "What do you mean you live that way." Renji said pointing towards the direction of Ichigo's house.

"Not my house Renji, home." Ichigo said, Renji made and o with his mouth and walked in the other direction with Ichigo close to his side. Renji wrapped an arm around her and sighed.

"Never thought he would show up there." Renji said, Ichigo sighed. A while later Ichigo and Renji were standing in front of Benihime, they walked in and went straight to the kitchen. "Hey Tessai is Kisuke in?"

"Boss is in the house." Tessai said from the grill. Renji pushed Ichigo towards the stairs to the right. Ichigo ran up them, Renji shook his head. "Is Ichigo-san okay?"

"Ran into Starrk at Kenpachi's today." Renji said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did Ikkaku?" Tessai asked, Renji shook his head and followed Ichigo up the stairs. Renji walked up the stairs and into a hallway with a door at the end, it was ajar and Renji rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo you need to close the door behind you." Renji mumbled, he walked through the door and glance to the living room to his right, he saw it messy a little then decided Kisuke and Ichigo were elsewhere. Renji ventured further and stopped at the bar counter he saw a plate with one cookie left on it. He snagged it and walked to his left almost tripping on the step, Renji grumbled and caught himself on the dinning chair and looked out the glass door to his right. He saw Kisuke's green hat and Ichigo's orange hair poking out over his shoulder Renji sighed and walked outside and sat down in the chair across from Kisuke's. Renji smiled at Ichigo who was curled up in Kisuke's lap and clutching to Kisuke's green top, her head was under his chin and Kisuke had on arm wrapped around the sleeping berry. Renji sighed and glance up at Kisuke's face, he flinched at the look.

"Care to explain moocher-san." Kisuke said with a fake smile.

"Starrk showed up at Kenpachi's today while Ichigo's defenses were down." Renji said almost instantly. Kisuke sighed and petted Ichigo's hair. "Ikkaku offered but Ichigo asked to go home before I made a decision."

"Moocher-san I would hope you would call me when Ikkaku offers. We both decide you understand. If you can not get a hold of me then it's your decision, but before hand it is mine. So next time call." Kisuke said with a very dark tone. Renji shivered and nodded his head. Kisuke kept his glare on Renji even after someone slammed open the front door.

"Kisuke!" the voice yelled, Renji stood quickly and hurried into the house. Yoruichi was standing in the living room. "Moocher-san, where is Kisuke?"

Renji motioned to the balcony, Yoruichi didn't give him time to explain anything. Yoruichi opened her mouth to shout but saw the orange hair and stepped around Kisuke quietly. She saw the sleeping berry and tilted her head.

"Ichi-tan is so cute cuddle up with her Papa." Yoruichi said with a small giggle, she shook her head and turned her thoughts back to why she came here. "Bya-Boo feels something for our Ichi-tan." Yoruichi said, Kisuke didn't know how to respond to that so he glanced over at Renji who was in the door way.

"Byakuya asked Ichigo to a banquet last night cause he had no one else to go with. Rukia told me about it, when she came over." Renji said, Ichigo shifted in Kisuke's lap and snuggled into Kisuke further.

"So why do you think Byakuya feels something for Ichi-berry." Kisuke said towards Yoruichi.

"Bya-Boo has a writer's block, and Ichi-tan's file was on his laptop screen. Told me he didn't understand why Ichigo didn't fawn over him." Yoruichi said, Renji laughed out loud and Kisuke glared at him.

"That's rich! Byakuya is thinking about Ichigo all day? Damn I did good." Renji al but barked out. Kisuke's glare at him intensified.

"How did Ichigo meet Byakuya?" Kisuke asked.

"I forced Ichigo to come to lunch with me Rukia and Byakuya when I was asking Byakuya for Rukia's hand. Ichigo stood up to Byakuya for me and I guess he was impressed." Renji said, Renji was suddenly assault by a green pillow. He caught the pillow and glared at Kisuke who was pointing to a waking Ichigo. Ichigo grumbled and searched for another pillow.

"Damn it Renji you are too loud sometimes, how is anyone suppose to sleep with you around." Ichigo grumbled she glanced around. "Renji this isn't your apartment and this isn't my house. Where are we?"

"Funny I thought you would notice your Papa's house." Kisuke chuckled, Ichigo stood quickly and turned and bowed.

"I'm so sorry Papa. I didn't realize it, I usually go home when in a bed mood. I wasn't thinking clearly." Ichigo apologized, Yoruichi giggled behind her and Kisuke waved Ichigo off and grabbed his fan from the end table next to him and covered his mouth.

"No worries Ichi-berry as long as you are okay." Kisuke said, Ichigo nodded her head and bowed again.

"I feel better Papa really." Ichigo said, she wasn't fooling anyone but they knew better then to say something about it. Ichigo hugged her adopted father and walked back to the living room with a quick goodbye Ichigo left to her house, Renji stayed behind with Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Starrk is going to be in town for 2 months." Renji whispered, Kisuke frowned and Yoruichi made a disgusted face.

"What for?" Yoruichi asked.

"Tour is on hold I guess." Renji said.

"I think we should take Ikkaku up on his offer." Kisuke said snapping his fan shut.

"Perhaps we could give Byakuya a chance." Yoruichi whispered, Kisuke glanced at her.

"Ichigo needs relief now. Ikkaku will give that to her." Kisuke said.

"But Kisuke I really think Byakuya can help her." Yoruichi said, Renji crossed his arms and stood in the doorway.

"Be that as it may but Starrk will be around for 2 months, are you sure Byakuya can keep Ichigo occupied for that long?" Kisuke said. "How would we ask him?"

"No need to ask, Byakuya already interested in Ichigo. I say we let things play out and give Ichigo a chance to work this out." Yoruichi said, Renji sighed and Kisuke frowned.

"Fine. But if things go south with Byakuya Ikkaku has my permission." Kisuke said, Renji nodded and then left with a quick bow and goodbye.

X

Ichigo walked into her house and went to the kitchen and pressed the play button on her answering machine. _"1 new message. All messages played back." _Ichigo walked to the cats' food and fed the both of them while the machine talked to her. She stopped when she heard the actual message.

"_Hello Ichigo, it's Byakuya. I was wondering if you would meet me for coffee sometime, we need to discuss Renji and Rukia before I give Renji my final answer." _after that Byakuya left a call back number and Ichigo sighed. She moved to call back but decided against it when she felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled her phone out and opened the message.

"_you make it home?" _it was from Ikkaku, Ichigo chuckled a little. She sent a message back and a few minutes later got another message. _'say hi to Zangetsu for me don't bother with that daemon cat he hates me :/' _Ichigo laughed and continued to text Ikkaku all night then eventually fell asleep on her bed with her phone in hand.

X

**So there this update. Again sorry for the delay I sort of lost where this was going but now I got an idea hopefully I don't lose it lol. Review because it makes me happy and I'm interested in what you think about this chapter and the Ikkaku Starrk show down and then what you think Ikkaku's Deal is. Review please ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo woke up to her alarm and groaned, she was not looking forward to going to work. If she wasn't safe at the pub there is no doubt Starrk would try to corner her at the shop. She sat up in bed and ran a hand over her face, she felt the covers move and then a loud meow. She turned and saw Shiro crawling out from under the blanket, she shook her head and moved the covers and stood up she noticed the low hiss coming from the end of the bed and smiled at Zangetsu who was laying on his side with his head lifted and staring at Ichigo.

"Come on you lazy butt, I don't want to get up either but you get to laze around all day." Ichigo said, Zangetsu stood and stretched out, swatting at the younger albino when he got to close. Ichigo shook her head and went to the shower, she glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed she still had her phone in her hand, she placed it on the counter and glanced at her hand the phone left angry red marks on her hand, she tilted her head. She hadn't realized she was gripping her phone like that, it didn't surprise her though, she clutched her phone every time she talked to Ikkaku, he was her life line and she was thankful for everything he did for her. Growing up Ikkaku was her rock whenever a relationship went south. Ikkaku never answered his phone unless it was Ichigo, but that little known fact was a secret between Renji and Ichigo, even if Ichigo didn't really know she was there when Renji made the connection. Renji had been flipping out about a fight he had with Rukia when Ichigo was still in college and Renji wanted to blow of steam so he called Ikkaku, when the bald male didn't answer he took Ichigo's phone and called Ichigo snatched her phone back before Ikkaku answer and Ichigo told Ikkaku that Renji was wanting a fight and Renji knew instantly that Ikkaku wont answer the phone for anyone short of Ichigo. Renji tested this with everyone he and Ikkaku knew, every time Ikkaku didn't answer. Ichigo didn't know Renji tested his theory but knew she could call Ikkaku at 2:30 in the morning just to tell him Zangetsu kicked Shiro's butt and the cat was sulking on the top shelf of the scratch post, and Ikkaku would answer the phone and laugh and tell Ichigo to poke Shiro a couple times for him.

Ichigo glanced up at the mirror again and noticed she had a small smile on her face, she remember when she called Ikkaku at 2:30 in the morning, she couldn't sleep and Zangetsu really did kick Shiro's butt for trying to attack Ichigo when she was trying to sleep. Ichigo had been with Starrk at the time, he was sleeping next to her but she didn't care she walked out of the bedroom and called Ikkaku anyways. Starrk wasn't pleased to find Ichigo asleep on the couch with the phone pressed to her ear with Ikkaku still on the line. Ichigo sighed at the memory and hoped into the shower she was probably going to be late, she dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a red top it was shear tank-top with buttons up the middle, she tied her hair into a ponytail and left her house after telling her cats to behave.

Ichigo reached the shop and saw Toshiro waiting outside with a slight frown on her face; Toshiro was in a white skirt and a light blue top with quarter sleeves. Toshiro gave Ichigo a small frown, Ichigo ignored her an opened the shop door and turned on the lights.

"You know Kurosaki if you are going to be late perhaps you should give me a key so I can open the store on time." Toshiro half growled.

"Something wrong Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as she walked towards the counter.

"No." Toshiro said, Kira walked in shortly after Toshiro said no in her blue jean pants and grey shear top with a white lace back.

"Toshiro is upset cause Ichimaru-san had to go on business this week." Kira said once she saw the frown on Toshiro's face but Kira turned her attention to Ichigo. "but that's not important right now. Ikkaku called Shuhei last night."

"That's odd Ikkaku never make phone calls unless they involve Ichigo." Toshiro said, she made that theory all on her own it was pretty obvious cause Ikkaku fell of the face of the earth practically.

"Starrk is in town?" Kira asked slowly watching Ichigo's face turn from amused to scared to angry to sad. Toshiro stopped spraying the flowers and looked at Ichigo.

"I guess, he stopped by my house on Saturday night." Ichigo said.

"You saw him yesterday Ichigo, Shuhei told me about your lunch." Kira said, Toshiro wanted to hit Kira, Ichigo was doing fine, she was getting over the ever growing famous musician, Kira did not to pour salt over the still healing wound. Toshiro was about to open he mouth to tell Kira off when the phone rang. Toshiro moved to answer it before Ichigo could.

"Kurosaki's Flower, this is Toshiro how can I help you." Toshiro answered, she grabbed a pen and paper and began writing notes down. "A wedding? Congratulations, would you like to come down and see our wedding catalog and show us your wedding color and give us a chance to get to know you so the flowers work?" Ichigo and Kira were arguing quietly. "Alright then we will see you around lunch time." Toshiro offered another congratulations and looked over to Ichigo and Kira.

"I know you are concerned but there is nothing to worry about." Ichigo said, and just like that everyone present knew that that conversation was over. Toshiro knew Kira wasn't stupid but was seriously considering it when Kira opened her mouth to object. The bell to the shop rang and Toshiro sighed out in relief.

"Save by the bell." Toshiro mumbled, Kira and Ichigo turned towards the door. Ichigo said nothing and Kira covered her mouth with wide eyes.

"Sorry to come here but you didn't answer your house phone, Renji told me I could find you here." Byakuya said smoothly. Kira smirked to Ichigo and pushed her towards Byakuya. "I don't have a lot of time but can we do the coffee thing right now?"

"Sure. You two have fun, don't worry Ichigo we will cover the shop for ya. It's not like it's Valentine's Day or anything." Kira said pushing Ichigo further towards the exit and towards Byakuya. Ichigo glanced over her shoulder and groaned when Toshiro just waved with two fingers and a smile.

"If you are busy we can do it another time." Byakuya said, Ichigo shook her head.

"Mornings are always slow, and Kira was right it's not Valentine's Day." Ichigo said, he and Byakuya walked down the street. The silence was annoying but neither really knew what to say, so it stayed that way until they reached a bakery café at the corner of the street. Byakuya opened the door of Ichigo and the two sat at a round table next to the window. The small waitress took their order and moved behind the counter to make their drinks.

"So are you going to let Renji marry Rukia?" Ichigo asked once they got their coffee. Byakuya glanced up at her and then back down to his coffee mug.

"Hard to say, I don't even know what Renji does for a living. To be honest I hardly know the man. Rukia never really let me meet him until the other day." Byakuya growled.

"Can you balm her?" Ichigo asked raising a brow then gripping her mug. "Renji wasn't exactly born to royalty. He was a street rat at most."

"So she knew he was unworthy of her hand. SO why agree to it." Byakuya asked rubbing his temple.

"Rukia respects you a lot I can tell. She didn't want to disappoint you but she didn't want to give up her love either. Renji is a hard working construction worker and will provide Rukia with everything she could possibly want. Renji would give her the world if she asked for it." Ichigo said, Byakuya glanced up at Ichigo.

"What about you?" Byakuya asked seeing the loving look Ichigo got across her face when she talked about Renji.

"What about me?" Ichigo asked stiffening up and going on defense.

"What are your feelings to Renji, and his for you. Its clear Renji spends a lot of time with you. I don't want Renji to two time my sister." Byakuya said sitting taller.

"Renji and I are like siblings. I grew up with Renji then our parents passed on and it was just he and I. Papa brought us into his house but Renji didn't want to rely on Papa, so Renji fought to be better even if he wasn't all that smart or naturally talented in anything other then getting on my nerves. But he is a good guy, I'd never be with Renji in that way, and Renji doesn't have eyes for anyone other then Rukia, sure the two of them bicker but I think its foreplay for them. Papa and Yoruichi get like that sometimes, except Yoruichi just beats on Papa." Ichigo began to babble on about the weird foreplays with each couple. A small smile twitched at Byakuya's mouth. He dared to think Ichigo was cute like this, Byakuya couldn't imagine a woman like Ichigo babbling on and getting off topic easily. So he sat back and listened to her smooth voice. "and then there is Ikkaku who- Oh my god I did it again."

"Did what?" Byakuya asked, his mug sat forgotten and empty.

"I'm sorry I tend to ramble when talking about my make shift family. We are supposed to be talking about Renji and Rukia." Ichigo said, she circled her finger on the rim of her mug before raising it to her mouth to take a sip. The caramel substance ran down her throat and she sighed.

"I think I will allow Renji to marry Rukia, she would be going to a great family." Byakuya said, he watched and Ichigo's face lit up and watched as her lips parted and then watched her swallow the substance again.

"She was welcomed years ago, weather you approved or not." Ichigo chuckled. "but now they won't have to run of and get eloped." Ichigo stood from her seat and grabbed a few bills to pay for her coffee and placed the bills down on the table.

"Would they really run off?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo chuckled.

"Yes. The two had been talking about it a year ago, jokingly of course but anyone could tell you if you didn't approve they would have." Ichigo said, she moved towards the door.

"We should do this again Ichigo, I enjoyed learning about your family." Byakuya said looking over his shoulder, Ichigo laughed at that and responded.

"Maybe next time you can tell me about your family." Ichigo pushed the door opened and walked back to flower shop. Byakuya remained at the café for about 5 minutes before deciding he should head back to work. Ichigo was most definitely interesting.

X

Renji walked into Yachiru's Pub in his work clothes and sweating the place was packed, Nayumi wobbled passed him with arms full of plates. Renji was first greeted by the bald bus boy, who only glared and cleared off the table Renji usually sat at and motioned for the pineapple to take a seat. Yachiru's pink hair wasn't spotted anywhere, this confused Renji.

"The little menis is at school." Ikkaku mumbled when he sat down across from Renji. With two sodas with him, he pushed one towards Renji "Started her fourth year of elementary today, Nayumi cried, Kenpachi got to have fun time, I was left alone with the pub for the first two hours of business. Wasn't as crazy as usual but you know." Ikkaku said, Renji watched as Ikkaku drank half of his soda.

"It looks like you could use a vacation." Renji said, he took a drink of his soda.

"I wouldn't leave Ichigo to fend for herself against that asshole." Ikkaku said with a serious look on his face.

"What exactly do you do to her?" Renji asked, Ikkaku stiffened. "Kisuke and I would probably be more lenient if we knew what happened on your little offer."

"I told you, she isn't in harms way." Ikkaku said, Renji scowled and huffed.

"Where do you take her?" Renji asked, he was practically pleading with Ikkaku at this point Ichigo needed whatever it was that Ikkaku gave her but Renji knew Kisuke was a little concerned considering they don't even know where the two go off too when Kisuke takes Ikkaku up on his offer.

"Does it matter? I make her forget why she was upset and I get her power her up after she shuts down." Ikkaku said cradling his soda.

"If we knew where you took her, Kisuke could take her and every thing would be easier." Renji said pulling on his ponytail. Ikkaku looked away from Renji and Nayumi walked over with two burgers and placed them in front of the boys before running off to tend to another table.

"It's Ichigo own personal paradise, don't take it from her." Ikkaku mumbled, Renji almost didn't hear it.

"Why can't you tell Kisuke the man is her adopted father." Renji growled out, Ikkaku turned slowly back to Renji.

"Sometimes Ichigo needs to get away from everything, Kisuke Yoruichi and you. If I told you where I take her she'd never be able to get away. She only goes to get away, if you three knew where it was you would show up whenever she was there and bother her healing process." Ikkaku said. "She loves all of you but lets get real she only ever recovers with me."

"Why do you think that is?" Renji said before biting into his burger. Ikkaku smirked.

"I've always been there for her anytime she needed me, remember when we first left high school and she went missing for a while." Ikkaku asked, Renji nodded with a confused look. "She went looking for me, I took her to where I always take her and that has been her paradise cause her rock is there."

"Oh yeah after high school you went of the map, shortly after Ichigo went off the map. I think that is why Kisuke flips out every time you offer the deal, Kisuke is afraid he wont see her again." Renji sighed.

"Ichigo was feeling the pressure of picking a college and only wanted to get away for a while, so she sought me out cause I do that for her even when we were kids. I showed Ichigo all of her hiding spots." Ikkaku said, he rubbed his side. "She did get me back for falling of the map though and I've got the scar to prove it."

Renji laughed and the two males finished their meals in silent, Renji pulled out 4 dollars and 45 cents and placed it on the table. Renji stood and sighed. "She might need you a lot sooner then any of us think. I mean the bastard came here on a Sunday."

Ikkaku growled at the memory of yesterday and banged a fist on the table, Renji patted his shoulder and left after calling out a thanks to Kenpachi who was in the kitchen furiously making burgers and sandwiches. Nayumi waved goodbye to Renji before resuming to take the order of the three men at the table. Ikkaku moved out of the booth and went to the back to grab his towel and bucket and began to clear tables. The restaurant was still busy but Ikkaku's phone went off, Nayumi whined a little when she heard it and continued to run around she knew Ikkaku was going to busy for a little while because she knows that ringtone from a mile away. Ikkaku grabbed his phone out of his pocket and opened the message without even looking at the name.

_ 'two weddings coming up I'm going to be so busy.' _Ikkaku glared at the phone for a second then decided it was better for Ichigo to be busy then bored and then doing something stupid.

_'why take on two weddings you usually only do one at a time.' _ Ikkaku responded and placed his phone back in his pocket and resumed cleaning the tabled his phone went of and he opened the message.

_'I couldn't turn away my best friend and Toshiro took the other wedding before I knew :(' _Ikkaku sighed, at least someone at her work was trying to help her through this by throwing work at her. Ikkaku knew full well that when he called Shuhei yesterday Kira would pester Ichigo about it, call him selfish but Ikkaku really want Kisuke to say yes to the offer, it's been so long.

X

Ichigo was closing her cell phone when the bride to be came running into the shop, Kira was pushed out of the way and Toshiro jumped on the counter to get out of the midget's way. Ichigo huffed and was soon staring at the midget before she could even stand to go greet her.

"Nii-sama told me he was going to give Renji his blessing." Rukia said with a huge smile across her face, Ichigo sighed and returned her smile and sat back down. "but you already knew that didn't you Ms. Ramble About My Family."

"He told you?" Ichigo mumbled and blushed. Rukia nodded and sat in the free chair while grabbing the wedding catalog of Ichigo's desk and flipping through it.

"You of course are going to do my flowers right? I won't let anyone do it but you." Rukia said thumbing through the catalog not bothering to look at Ichigo.

"You know Rukia I'm already on a wedding I met with the lady earlier today for lunch." Ichigo said, she moved and clicked things on her computer while taking a side-glance at her cell phone.

"I'm let anyone else do it so you are going to have to figure it out." Rukia said, she glanced up and noticed Ichigo glance at her phone. "Waiting for lover boy to respond to you?" Rukia smirked.

"Shut up Rukia." Ichigo said half heartily, when Ichigo was on an event it was hard for someone to get her to eat let alone talk. Rukia tilted her head and rolled her eyes, and she stood up.

"Ichigo, I'm going to jump of a bridge and hope Renji is there to catch me." Rukia said.

"That's nice." Ichigo said waving Rukia out and biting her thumb while staring at the computer screen. Rukia rolled her eyes again and walked out of the back office and stopped to talk to Toshiro and Kira.

"I guess you two are going to be seeing Ikkaku a lot more now." Rukia said, Toshiro glanced at her and shrugged.

"Someone has got to get Ichigo to eat, sleep and bathe." Toshiro shivered, she had tried to convince Ichigo to shower when Ichigo was involved with a wedding last time and gaged about the scent and witness Ikkaku in his element with Ichigo, it's safe to say Toshiro never tried again and was scarred fully.

"Has Ichigo ever taken on two weddings?" Rukia asked, Kira shook her head, and Toshiro groaned.

"God, I hope Ikkaku knows what he is doing. We've all seen how into her work Ichigo gets with one wedding for a complete stranger, who knows how she will get with two weddings with people she actually cares about." Toshiro dropped her head to the counter.

"Who is the second wedding?" Rukia asked, unable to keep the word vomit from coming up.

"I don't know, Ichigo didn't tell me how she knew the couple back she came back from lunch with a huge smile on her face, the bride to be said her name was Riruka Dokugamine." The counter muffled Toshiro's voice, and Kira tapped her chin in thought.

"The name isn't ringing any bells, maybe someone she knew in high school?" Rukia suggested. Toshiro shrugged and Kira nodded.

"Most likely. I just hope Ichigo doesn't work herself into an early grave." Kira said looking towards the back room.

"This is what she needs right now, Ikkaku will take care of her so don't worry about that." Toshiro said looking up from the counter.

"She can't keep running from her problems." Kira groaned, Rukia glanced between the two workers and then landed on a single tulip.

"Is something wrong with Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"A past boyfriend showed up, this guy did a real number on her. She was close to finally getting over him when he shows up and decides to put his tour on hold for 2 months just to get to Ichigo." Toshiro snapped. Rukia's eyes went wide she almost wanted to run back and hug Ichigo.

"She should talk to him." Kira said with a huff. "She'll never get over him unless she has closure."

"Screw closure." Toshiro said. "The bastard should have never come back." The bell over the door rang but went ignored by the three ladies. "Ichigo has made it quite clear how she feels about him so I think its best to stay out of her business and let her work it out on her own."

"But Toshiro you know Ichigo will push it back until she breaks down, you remember when she disappeared last time." Kira said.

"She was with Ikkaku Renji told us that. So there was no reason to worry." Toshiro growled she snapped her attention to Kira when she realized there was someone else in the shop and her face went as red a tomato.

"Shiro-chan I've come to pick you up." Gin said his sly smile stretched across his face. "I've never seen you lose your cool like that Shiro-chan, makes me want to make everything better by devouring you."

"Ichimaru I thought you were working this week." Kira said glancing to Gin.

"I am but I don't have to go away this time." Gin said, Toshiro untied her apron and hung it up before walking to the back office to say goodbye to Ichigo. Toshiro shook her head when Ichigo never looked away from her screen, the planner laid out in front of her, or the papers scatter out in front of her. The red pen in her mouth was dangling almost falling out of her mouth. Toshiro sighed when Ichigo circled something on the page and clicked the mouse. Toshiro went back to the shop part and walked over to Gin. She said her goodbyes and nearly pulled her hair out in frustration when Kira said she would try to talk to Ichigo, if Gin didn't grab her hand her hair would be on the ground. The couple left and Kira moved to the counter to take over Toshiro's duty, Rukia left shortly after Toshiro and Kira was alone in the shop. An occasional customer came in looking for the perfect apology bouquet or anniversary, her favorite was the little boy and his father buying the mother a just cause bouquet of yellow gerberas. After the man and child left Kira made to close the shop, she went to the back office and noticed Ichigo hard at work, she rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to call Nayumi.

_"Kira-chan I haven't spoken to you in a long time how are you." _Nayumi's cheery voice rang through the phone when she answered, Kira locked the shop and walked down the street.

"Nayumi it's a pleasure to talk to you again but that's not why I called, can you tell Ikkaku that Ichigo is still at work." Kira said as she rounded the corner to her bus stop.

_"Don't worry Kira-chan I'll tell him. You and Shuhei should come by for lunch sometime." _Kira continued her causal conversation until her bus came and told Nayumi politely that she had to go. Nayumi said good bye and not to worry.

X

Ikkaku hugged his jacket closer to himself as he crossed the street to Ichigo's flower shop, he pulled out a key ring and moved to a key with a pink lily on it and opened the flower shop door and noticed the lights were off except the back office light. Ikkaku shook his head and walked back careful to knock over any potted flowers or vases. When Ikkaku made it to the office he groaned, Ichigo sat at her desk with her face against the planner. Ikkaku walked further into the office and moved Ichigo's hand from the mouse and saved whatever it was she was working on and powered down the computer, he lifted Ichigo's head and cradled it in his hand while he pulled her away from the desk and spun her chair. Ikkaku rested Ichigo's head on his chest and lifted her bridal style, he moved to leave the office but stopped when he saw Ichigo's phone on the desk still. He groaned but lowered to a crouch and let Ichigo rest against his thighs while he grabbed her phone and put it in his pocket. He stood and turned off the light, and the proceed to walk to the exit, he walked cautiously knowing that Ichigo's feet could knock something over. He made it to the door alright and turned to push open the door with his back, once he out locking the door became a challenge but this wasn't Ikkaku's first rodeo so he did it. Once he was sure the flower shop was secure he walked to Ichigo's house, getting curious glances from the people still out and a knowing look from Ichigo's neighbor. Ikkaku ignore them all and moved to unlock Ichigo's front door, he nudged it open with his foot and then kicked it close with his foot. He flicked on the hall light and walked to Ichigo's room hearing a warning hiss from two cats but upon further inspection only one was directed to him. Ikkaku scoffed at the cat and laid Ichigo down on her bed, he walked back to the front door and locked it, he made his way back to the room and pulled out a to large t-shirt and stripped Ichigo and dressed her in the shirt. He moved out of the room while the cats made them comfortable. Ikkaku went to the kitchen and made instant noodles while keep his ear open for the woman sleeping in the room. The house phone rang and Ikkaku curse and lunged for the phone and answered it after three rings and held off responding to the caller before he knew the woman did not wake up. He grumbled into the phone. "What?"

_ "Why are you answering Ichigo's phone?" _a growl answered back.

"What the hell? Where do you get off calling her this late?" Ikkaku growled into the phone.

_"I need to talk to her baka. I have a right you know." _

"Screw you. You have no right." Ikkaku growled out and slammed the phone down, and pulled the cord out and placed it on the counter. Ikkaku heard the soft pitter patter of feet and looked up and saw Ichigo half asleep leaning in the hallway with the t-shirt falling off her left shoulder.

"Who was on the phone?" Ichigo mumbled, her voice was thick with sleep but she was fighting it cause she was curious and the noodles smelled great. Ichigo moved further into the kitchen and Ikkaku moved to put the noodles into a bowl and grabbed her chopsticks and placed it in front of a chair, Ichigo sat down and ask Ikkaku again with her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, you should eat so you can go back to sleep." Ikkaku said, he ran a hand through her hair soothingly and she hummed. Ichigo leaned into the soft touches before she began eating her noodles. When she was finish she pushed the bowl forward and put her head against the table. Ikkaku chuckled. "You can't sleep here."

"Why not?" Ichigo groaned, Ikkaku laughed and pulled on Ichigo's arm to get her to come towards him. Ikkaku wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her up.

"Shiro would not like sleeping alone." Ikkaku replied Ichigo hopped up and wrapped her legs around Ikkaku's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder, Ikkaku held her up by her thighs.

"Since when do you care about Shi-chan." Ichigo mumbled against Ikkaku's neck.

"I don't, but I'd rather not wake up with scratches all over my face." Ikkaku said, Ichigo chuckled tiredly, which made Ikkaku smile. Ikkaku made it to Ichigo's bedroom, and placed Ichigo in the bed. He had to pry Ichigo's arms off his neck because the woman fell asleep along the way. He kissed her forehead and walked back to the kitchen and cleaned up the small meal he made and then walked to the living room to lay on the couch, he slipped his shoes off and shrugged off his jacket and t-shirt. Once he was settled on the couch a certain albino cat jumped onto Ikkaku's chest and curled up into a ball on the raising and falling firm chest. Ikkaku pet the cat 3 times and then moved his hand behind his head. The cat warmed up to him once Ikkaku proved that he was concerned for Ichigo's well being and the two kept it a secret that Shiro actually liked someone other then Ichigo.

X

**You people are mean…. I just want to know what you think about the story is that to much to ask. Tell me what you think of this onesided love and Ichigo's interesting past slowly being revealed or I will stop writing this story (probably) **


	4. Chapter 4

Ikkaku woke the next morning to someone poking his cheek; he glanced up and saw Ichigo all ready for work. Ichigo smirked at him, Ikkaku gave a smile and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Hey where did you put my cellphone?" Ichigo asked, Ikkaku groaned shifted grabbed the phone from his pocket and raised it up. Ichigo grabbed it and poked Ikkaku in the cheek again. "Hey I have to go open the shop, there is bacon and pancake mix in the fridge. Feed the cats before you leave and lock up."

Ichigo left after stating that and Ikkaku shifted to his back and stared at the ceiling he jolted when the albino jumped on him and Zangetsu by his feet both meowed loudly and rubbed against Ikkaku.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you only like me cause you know Ichigo left me to feed you." Ikkaku said sitting up both cats ran to the kitchen, Ikkaku rubbed his face and then moved to the kitchen feed the cat and then moved to finish making the pancakes, when he opened the freezer he chuckled at the note on the bag of chocolate chips. 'Don't use all of them, and strawberries are in the bottom draw in the fridge.' Ikkaku shook his head Ichigo knew him to well and he questioned how much he told her and how much she just learned.

X

Ichigo was biting the pad of her thumb; she was staring disbelieving at the computer screen. Riruka's flowers were all in the shop but Ichigo always over stocked cause you never know what people wanted so flowers weren't the problem. Ichigo found the perfect vase for the centerpieces online but they wouldn't be in the shop till next month and that was cutting it close to the wedding day. Ichigo could pull her hair out she really wanted the vases but was not comfortable ordering them if they got shipped to late. She could order a back up vase her second choice but she wanted the best for Riruka. After all her soon to be husband was a great friend of hers, Ichigo would freeze hell over if she could get the vases she wanted. The ribbon would be in tomorrow so she relaxed a little bit at that news, so if worse came to worse she take one of the girls with her to the wedding and they tied the ribbon around the vases on sight and just wrap the flowers so it was already arranged. Ichigo groaned and slapped her head on the desk. Toshiro walked in when Ichigo's forehead hit the counter.

"Um, Ichigo, Gin is here." Toshiro said.

"Go have lunch I'll watch the shop." Ichigo mumbled, she raise her head and placed her chin on the desk.

"Um he actually wanted to talk to you." Toshiro said, she knew what Gin wanted they did talk about it last night before they went to bed but Toshiro thought that it would be better if Gin told Ichigo.

"I'll be out in a minute." Ichigo said sitting up fully in her chair she ordered the vases and stood up. Ichigo followed Toshiro out and saw Gin standing in the middle of the shop in a suit. "What's up Gin?"

"Aizen is throwing a charity banquet." Gin said with a huge grin, Ichigo shrugged and motioned for Gin to continue. "He wants ya to do the flowers and center pieces."

"When is the banquet?" Ichigo asked biting her thumb.

"The end of the month." Gin said, Ichigo began shaking her head.

"I can't do the end of the month Gin." Ichigo said taking half stuff back.

"But I kind of already told Aizen you would do it." Gin said putting his hands into his pockets. Ichigo groaned and her cell phone went off.

"This is Ichigo." Ichigo answered.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki?" _

"Yeah?"

_"We have a Mr. Ikkaku __Madarame here in the hospital and you are the one to call if something were to happen." _

"Ikkaku is in hospital what happened?" Ichigo said in rushed tone, she ran to the office and grabbed her purse and ran out to the shop and hung up the phone. "Toshiro, watch the shop. If I'm not back the keys to the shop are on my desk."

Before Toshiro had time to respond Ichigo was out of the shop. Toshiro huffed and then tensed.

"Did she say Ikkaku was in the hospital." Toshiro questioned.

X

Ichigo walked to the desk and asked the lady for Ikkaku's room and then she stated who she was and then rushed to Ikkaku's room. When she stepped into the room she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Ikkaku was sitting up on the hospital bed glaring at the bandages on his left forearm. Ichigo closed the door behind her and walked over to Ikkaku, upon closer inspection Ikkaku had a bandage around his chest and his knee was wrapped and his shoulder was an angry red and he had a black eye.

"Dare I ask?" Ichigo stated, she sat down on the bed and rubbed his neck.

"Simply got in a small fight." Ikkaku said, Ichigo shook her head and leaned closer to Ikkaku.

"A small fight doesn't end in a hospital visit." Ichigo sighed. "I was really worried when I got the call."

"Ichigo I'm sorry." Ikkaku said, but a nurse walking in cut him off.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" the nurse asked, Ichigo stood and nodded.

"A patient is asking for you." The nurse said, Ikkaku stiffened.

"The patient is right here right?" Ichigo asked confused she turned her head to Ikkaku.

"No the patient's name is Starrk Coyote." The nurse said, Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo shouted.

"I said I was sorry." Ikkaku shouted back.

"Ms. Kurosaki, Mr. Coyote is asking for you and if we can we like to oblige them." The nurse said, Ichigo stood slowly and follow the nurse out of the room and glared over her shoulder at Ikkaku, Nayumi and Kenpachi walked into the room and saw Ikkaku reach for Ichigo and apologize again.

"Where the hell is she going?" Kenpachi asked.

"Starrk is asking for her."

"You fought Starrk?" Nayumi shouted.

"Did you win?" Kenpachi asked at the same time.

"Starrk came to Ichigo's house banging on the door when I answered he forced his way in and fought me, pulled a knife on me dumb bastard." Ikkaku said.

"Ikkaku you can't beat- Why were you at Ichigo's house?" Nayumi questioned, Ikkaku shrugged.

X

Ichigo walked into the hospital room and saw Starrk his hand in a cast and his head had a bandage wrapped around his head and a bunch of bruises everywhere. Ichigo glared at the patient slightly. The nurse left the room and Ichigo remained by the door. Starrk motioned for Ichigo to come closer, but she shook her head.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Ikkaku broke my wrist and slammed my head against a counter." Stark said, Ichigo crossed her arm. "however before that he beat me into a bloody pulp. I should thank him though he left my face alone."

"What did you do to him, you know beside the whole abandon his best friend thing." Ichigo growled out. Starrk sat up and glanced at Ichigo's eyes.

"I might have thrown the first punch." Starrk mumbled, Ichigo ran across the room and slapped Starrk.

"Do you think that fighting my best friend is going to make me want you?" Ichigo growled out her hand dropped to her side, and Starrk's head was snapped too the side by the force of Ichigo's slap.

"Why is he at your house Ichigo?" Starrk asked as his hand came up to cradle his cheek.

"It doesn't matter I don't answer to you Starrk." Ichigo said.

"Come on Ichigo. You I know both know you long to be touched again." Starrk said as his hand rose to cup her cheek. Ichigo stepped back and pushed his hand away. "It's cause of Kuchiki isn't it? You've never pushed me away before."

"No it's not Byakuya, you left me for a year Starrk with no words." Ichigo said she walked to the door.

"On a first name basis Ichigo? Sounds like dating to me." Starrk said, Ichigo turned half way around with her hand on the door.

"No he just screws me, and I only call him Kuchiki in the bedroom. It turns him on." Ichigo said with a shrug and then left the room and closing the door. Ichigo sighed and walked back to Ikkaku's room, she saw the nurse trying to help Ikkaku stand Nayumi shaking her head in the corner and Kenpachi laughing at the nurse. Ikkaku was trying to stand while pushing the touchy feely nurse away from him. Ichigo rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Ikkaku can you not behave?" Ichigo asked crossing her arms.

"Ichigo, I was just trying to get to you." Ikkaku said, the nurse blushed ten fold and let go of Ikkaku and Ikkaku stood and limped over to Ichigo. The nurse coughed out of discomfort as Ikkaku embraced Ichigo, Nayumi caught the girl's discomfort and realized why she thought so, Ikkaku and Ichigo get mistaken for a couple often, Ichigo with the thick skull never notices and Ikkaku doesn't point it out cause he likes to make unwanted attention stop, and he only has eyes for Ichigo so other girls just plain bother him.

"Ikkaku you probably shouldn't be up and about." Ichigo said, Kenpachi gave a wide grin.

"Just a few scratches. Nothing I can't handle, you shouldn't worry about me so much." Ikkaku said taking a step back. Ichigo look down at her watch.

"Oh my god. I have to run; I told Rukia and Byakuya that I would meet them to discuss the wedding. Get better soon and come to my house when you get out." Ichigo said she kissed the black eye and waved to the other occupants in the room and left dialing a number. Ikkaku moved to grab Ichigo's hand but Kenpachi's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Ikkaku glanced back at Kenpachi and noticed Nayumi covering her mouth to prevent the laugh from bubbling over.

"Madarame-san I am so sorry. I had no idea you were engaged." The nurse said, her face was red and she was in a deep bow. Nayumi couldn't help it anymore she laughed aloud, Ikkaku glared at her and Kenpachi chuckled.

"Don't fret about it." Ikkaku mumbled.

X

Ichigo was sitting at the café flipping through her own wedding magazine, she knows it inside and out but nothing was watching what she wanted to do for Rukia and the idiot. Byakuya and Rukia walked into the café, Rukia was the first to speak once everyone was settle down with their coffee.

"Ichigo? Is something the matter?" Rukia asked, Byakuya lifted his cup to his lips and stared at Ichigo over the top of the rim. Ichigo glance up from her magazine and smiled.

"No, of course not. I just can't find anything in here that I like." Ichigo said, Byakuya raised a brow.

"Isn't that your magazine?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo nodded.

"It is but nothing is really what I pictured for Rukia and Renji. I'm overly annoyed by it." Ichigo said, she closed the magazine and grabbed a notepad out.

"Why not sketch it?" Rukia asked. "You used to do it all the time when we were in college."

"I honestly don't have time Rukia." Ichigo rubbed her temple. "But before I get to crazy about the flowers and stuff I need a price range."

"Ichigo I want you to feel happy about my flowers, and not just settle." Rukia said.

"I don't have a price limit whatever you feel is necessary for the wedding." Byakuya said, Ichigo glanced at him disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious." Ichigo said, Rukia clapped her hands together.

"Ichigo I want you to plan my wedding. I'll help you of course but I want you to be in charge. Before you jump down my throat I know how you feel about planners so I want you to do it. I want my wedding to go off without a hitch." Rukia stated crossing her arms and giving Ichigo her I'm not changing my mind look. Ichigo sighed and glared at Rukia.

"Rukia this is a really bad time for me to plan an entire wedding I'm already swamped at work, with another wedding and a banquet, planning a wedding and sketching your flower arrangement to my liking will kill me." Ichigo said.

"Ikkaku will make sure you eat shower and do everything to live. Please Ichigo it would mean a lot to me and Renji." Rukia whined. Ichigo sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Fine I'll do it. But don't blame me if this wedding sucks or is a disaster understand." Ichigo pointed at Rukia.

"Don't worry Ichigo I know your working ethics, I know you do nothing less than perfect." Rukia smiled.

X

Ichigo walked to the back of the café and waved to Tessai and walked up the stairs. She pushed the door open and saw Kisuke in the kitchen.

"Hi Papa." Ichigo sighed, Kisuke turned around and saw the pale face of Ichigo.

"Is something wrong Ichi-berry?" Kisuke asked, Ichigo huffed and plumped down onto the couch.

"I am over flowed with work. Then there is what happened on Sunday, and then Ikkaku was in the hospital today. I'm just so stressed about everything, I don't think I'll get anything done." Ichigo said leaning her head backwards against the couch. Kisuke chuckled.

"Oh Ichi-berry we both know you won't rest till everything is done. That is why Ikkaku is so helpful, he is basically the only one that can't pull you away from work. Though sometimes I wonder why it is." Kisuke said walking over to the couch. He sat down next to Ichigo and glanced at her. Ichigo brought her head up and was staring at the empty fire place.

"Ikkaku is my most trusted friend, next to Renji." Ichigo said, Kisuke raised a brow.

"Ichigo you don't react to Renji the way you react to Ikkaku. It's almost like Ikkaku has a power over you." Kisuke said slowly. Kisuke knew exactly why Ikkaku always offered to help Ichigo but could never wrap his head around the reason Ichigo willing accepts his help but denies everyone else.

"Renji is an idiot most of the time. However I would trust that idiot with my life." Ichigo chuckled to herself. "I remember when I first met Renji. The idiot fell from the playground and on top of me when I was 4."

"Ichigo that was the day-" Kisuke start.

"Yeah it was I lost my families but gained another one all the same." Ichigo said glancing down to her hands. "You know I can't say I really miss my blood family."

"If Isshin heard you say that he would bawl." Kisuke said.

"But it's true, I only spent 4 years with my blood parents. You, Yoruichi, Renji, Ikkaku Kenpachi and Nayumi are all I've ever known." Ichigo said, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. This surprised Kisuke, Ichigo hardly ever opened up to anyone. Ikkaku maybe but no one really knows how much Ikkaku knows. Ichigo doesn't say anything about it and no body ever wants to push her into tell and Ikkaku refuses to tell anyone. Renji is often found nursing a bruising lip, a black eye and a bloody nose, and Ikkaku next to him with bloody knuckles. People stopped asking Ikkaku anything personal about Ichigo, unless your name was Renji. Renji always asked and always got his ass handed to him only to be fixed up by Ichigo the next day cause Rukia would make it worse when she found out Renji didn't know what his boundaries were when it came to Ikkaku and Ichigo's personal business. Kisuke chuckled and Ichigo titled her head towards him. "Something funny?"

"Just remembering the days Renji would come back home beat up." Kisuke said, Ichigo's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, that just supports my theory about Renji being an idiot and never knowing when to stop." Ichigo said shaking her head. Kisuke stood and began making dinner, shortly after Ichigo joined in. The two enjoyed dinner together and Kisuke told Ichigo everything that happened in the café, including all the gossip and the new tea he was trying to sell. Ichigo would laugh at the crazy ideas, and the two cleaned dinner up quickly. Ichigo fell asleep on the couch after sharing a pot of tea with her adopted father, Kisuke brought out a blanket and covered her with it. Kisuke kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Ichigo. I hope you can sleep easy tonight without him." Kisuke whispered before disappearing into his own room.

X

**Another chapter up! Readers: I would like reviews from all of you, it makes me happy you are all following but I want to know what you think of the chapter or even the story line. Please Please Please review or I will take drastic measures. **


End file.
